MRW
by Nevergurl
Summary: ................................
1. Page One intro: STOP!

**WARNING:**

Maximum Ride stories are now going boring!

There are too many Mary Sues!

(If you do not know what these are, please e-mail me personally)

Too many twisted plots!

(This is where you are totally ruining what James Patterson has written. You are completely changing the plot and/or changing the characters' personalities and/or making it WAY too unrealistic…)

Too many changes in a character's personality!

(As I have said above…)

Too many "same gender" stories such as Mudge (Nudge/Max) or Figgy (Fang/Iggy)

(Please STOP! STOP! STOP!)

Don't worry…this page will only remain here a little while…

I will delete it soon.

But please help!

Maximum Ride is turning upside down!

How are we gonna stop this?

------------------------------------------------------------

Who's gonna join the team?

Here are the members so far:

da-ixa7

Da Jitter Bug

Mirah Nang

Little Dust Bunny

DDR FREAK

Cornette Butter

Brittany Spinazza

Norah Jean

Kelsie Welsie

Tomgirl248

NeptuneRuler474

Don't you wanna be part of the team?


	2. Page Two new members!

!THE UPDATES!

To filmmakersdream: Well, than maybe SLASH should be rated M instead of T. Some of us don't like reading stories where the author did not warn them that it was a slash in the summary. If you don't like what we're doing, OH WELL. rolls eyes exactly as you did…There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing. If you think so, tell FF.

To SamanthaFantasyFan: Whatever. Do you really think we're going to turn into an ARMY? I mean, c'mon!

To The-Good-Die-Alone: You are so in!

To Quill and Saber: Same w/ you!

To Dane Cook's Wife: I agree w/ you. If James Patterson saw that we were ruining his work (slash, mudge, ect.) than he would be, like, TOTALLY ANGRY.

To Illa Scriptor: SWEET!

To Princess Quinn: Thank you. That's very kind.

To Leah Emerald: You are the bomb!

To Myrah: That's awesome! I totally agree w/ you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Members:

The-Good-Die-Alone

Quill and Saber

Dane Cook's Wife

Illa Scriptor

Myrah

Princess Quinn

Leah Emerald

Thanks to all of you who wanted to join!

I wuv you all! (Well, most of you anyway…the good ones!)


	3. Page Three all members so far

Let the bad die along and good together

- Héroe Alado

(I am sorry if I've, for some strange reason, offended anybody. But it makes us sick seeing that there are M-rated stuff in a K-T-rated area. RATE THEM HIGHER or DON'T WRITE THEM AT ALL. Do you ever wonder why you don't get as many reviews?)

The Team so far!

The-Good-Die-Alone

Quill and Saber

Dane Cook's Wife

Illa Scriptor

Myrah

Princess Quinn

Leah Emerald

da-ixa7

Da Jitter Bug

Mirah Nang

Little Dust Bunny

DDR FREAK

Cornette Butter

Brittany Spinazza

Norah Jean

Kelsie Welsie

Tomgirl248

NeptuneRuler474

Maeriah Bond

Vickie Mauer

Erin Sorge

Emily Dunn

Friendz for Eva

Mr. Smiles

Googoo Girl

!Down Betsy!

Idiotic Smile


	4. Page Four debate

**DEBATE 101**

I guess it's a debate here's what some people have said:

From: acavoo **(on the NO side)**

-------------------

ok i totally dont think that JP would be upset, i mean, come'on. this is FAN

FICTION. fans are allowd to do whatever they want and JP knew that things like

this may happen. anyway i personally dont like slash, but it doesnt bother me.

some people may like to see other pairings other than Nudge/Iggy Max/Fang

Max/Iggy etc. Without Mary Sues then the fics wouldnt be more interesting then

JP's books already are. As for people reviewing slashes badly, they just dont

need to read it, much less review it saying that they 'hate slash'. I'm just

stating my opinion in this and MR fics will never get boring in my mind. I dont

care for MarySue's cuz they make the books others write more interesting. As for

people getting bored, then just dont read the site anymore! i for one am not

going against you having this membership, but the purpose of this site is for

FANS to post their stories that they wish to share with others. If you have a

problem with the site and how many fics are on it tha

t contain slash and MSs, then simply dont bother with this site anymore. Leave

the fans to do as they please woth their stories.

-------------------

From: x Step On Me x (also known as Dane Cook's Wife) **(on the YES side)**

------------

Hey! This is Dane Cook's Wife, I just changed my user name back to its original

ways. I kind of am too used to Step On Me to change it.

ANYWAY - ALL PEOPLE THAT HATE THIS STORY, PLEASE READ BOTH OF MY REVIEWS!

Okay, we need to keep this site realistic. THOUGH IT IS FanFICTION, I think JP

would be pissed if he saw what we were doing to Maximum Ride. See, I want there

to be a lot more stories for MR, but Slash is becoming a huge problem. I don't

think Max is going to fall for Nudge, I don't think Fang is going to exclaim

undenying love to Iggy - FANG IS THE DARK ONE! IGGY IS THE SMART ALLECKY ONE!

There is NO attraction there, I'm sorry to admit.

Mary Sues are also becoming a huge problem (Thanks to NeverGurl for sending me a

PM about what they are). Perfect characters don't exist. There are way too many

MR3's now, and there are STUPENDOUSLY TOO MANY flock-meets-flock stories, I

mean, if it's original, it makes sense. Fine w/ me. But if it's the same ol'

same ol' "There's a new flock that Max just randomly decides to take in" - ahh,

no. She's not going to just trust other experiments like that.

Please dont' hate my work because I'm making a stand here. If you don't like me,

you can still read my stories. If you disagree with me, that's fine - I just

want to be heard.

LOVE YAH GUYS,

Step On Me

---------------------

From: SamanthaFantasyFan **(on the NO side)**

-------------------

No one forces you to read anything. Most people who write slash specify in their

description or at the very beggining of their story and who are you to say what

people can and cannot write. It is their choice and are you James Patterson? I

didn't think so! Like he cares what we write or think and if he did he could

make it so that we were not allowed to write fanfictions based on his work.Â You

are doing this because you only have power over your own stories and the reviews

you post. If you don't like a story then write a review like everybody else or

even better you could just not read the story. If you don't like the site then

stay off the site.

-------------------

**Author Replies: OOOH! (Bite me…)**

From: Myrah **( on the YES side )**

-------------------

YEA! Someone agrees with me! People shouldn't twist their plots up so much, it

just show that they either a) don't have a plan for where the story's going or

b) they don't know when to end a story. I don't have any OCs, so I definetly

don't have Mary Sues, (though there is a great danger of that happening in the

sequel I am planning, so I doing everything I can to prevent it.) I am slightly

giulty of changing Fang's personality in one of my stories... but hey 2 years

had went by, people change a LOT in two years. (I should know.)

Myrah wants to join!

-------------------

----------------------------

From: Dane Cook's Wife (also known as Step-on-me)(**on the YES side)**

Sorry if I did your little name wrong!

-------------------

I completely agree. There ARE way too many Mary Sues (could you send me a PM

specifying what they are? I know it's an OC, but I'm not entirely sure what it

is), and there ARE too many slash fics. HONESTLY, PEOPLE - IS FANG REALLY GOING

TO LOVE IGGY? Really think about it. FANG, of all people.

Plus, James Patterson would be VERY angry if we saw we were ruining his work

with this unrealistic stuff. I really agree with you, and I think it is

fantastic that you posted this. Thank you. I WANNA JOIN!

- Ms. Cookie

-------------------

---------------------------

From: SamanthaFantasyFan **(on the NO side)**

No one forces you to read anything. Most people who write slash specify in their

description or at the very beggining of their story and who are you to say what

people can and cannot write. It is their choice and are you James Patterson? I

didn't think so! Like he cares what we write or think and if he did he could

make it so that we were not allowed to write fanfictions based on his work.Â You

are doing this because you only have power over your own stories and the reviews

you post. If you don't like a story then write a review like everybody else or

even better you could just not read the story. If you don't like the site then

stay off the site.

-------------------

Now, if you want to protest against either side (YES or NO) please states so in your review. (If you review, that is.)


	5. Page Five debate

**YES... or NO?**

Note: YES side is the side that is against slash/yada/yada. NO side is the side that is not against slash/yada/yada. Okay?

From: The-Good-Die-Alone **(On the YES side)**

-------------------

okay...

First: there were WAY to many grammatical errors there for me to count.

Second: Slash is NASTY! Seriously, folks, what would you do if you walked in on

two bird-kids making out? Uh, huh. Yea, it would FREAK YOU OUT!

Third: Pairings should AT LEAST go off of one, two sentences from canon. Fax-

the friggin' KISS! Mudge- Max isn't even WITH her for like, A QUARTER of the

first book. Figgy- Hello, Fang and Iggy constantly MAKE FUN OF EACH OTHER!

-------------------

From: R-Starcat **(on the NO side)**

-------------------

It's against the terms of service to do this you know.

All of my Slash stuff rated M or T. And I do that on purpose. Nothing is

explicit, only implied.Â

You don't have to read Slash, but to be honest, some of the Max/Fang stuff is

complete and utter CRAP. It looks like crap, it's written like crap, the

characterisation is CRAP, it's CRAP!

Personally I HATE Fax. And if you read my MarySue parody fic you'd see WHY!

Marysue's are only good for killing. If you think they make the story better,

whoever that was, you're wrong. They're cheap, tacky, and usually so badly

written that you want to throttle them. It's not fun to read about someone who's

so perfect that they're annoying. Nobody likes a person who's better than them

at EVERYTHING.

Your characters don't need powers. If you have to give them powers to make your

story good, what does that say about your story. My charas DON'T have powers.

There's nothing that says that Pyrokinesis or shadow control is canon.

Superspeed, Telepathy and psychometry can be attributed to existing phenomena.

Besides, it's so hard to get a superpower fic to stay unholey. AoF is the God of

Superpower fics!

-------------------

(A/N: The terms of service? Have you even READ through that? PS: That was a LONG review there, buddy. And you do know that I'm not against your writing, right? Oh, whatever. PS2: You spelled a LOT of words wrong, little chum.)

From: Kelsie Welsie **(on the YES side)**

-------------------

It is not against the "Terms of Service". I've just read it so that I could see which side I was going to be on, the yes or the no side. Nevergurl, the author, is just trying to put some sense into the world. Why is the world confusing genders? Why are people brats (e.g. people on the NO side.) and why can't people on the NO side understand what we are trying to do here? What you are doing, NO people, is NOT RIGHT. Please, please stop. Please.

----------------------------


	6. Page Six Jumbles

Newest Members:

Bell Falcon

Trixola

Nushi Captain

Gai Sensei Foreva

Blow-Up World

Sasukeluva 47

----------

(Look above! It's a frog! I made it up just now!)

---------------------------------------

From: x Step On Me x **(on the YES side)**

-------------------

Yes side, but trying to say something...

Okay, if I could have your attention PLEASE!

This **little debate** is going to turn **FanFiction into a complete civil war**. Maybe

we could find a **solution** to this if we all **didn't act like barbarians**. So let's

make a single file line -

gets attacked by various reviewers protesting and riding buses

AHH! Okay, so I know this is hard, but **we CAN find a solution** to this, people!

How about this? **Every MR story that is now rated as "M" that is NOT slash can be**

**moved down to the "T" section, but in the summary, put "M". All of the slash**

**fics can be moved to the "M" section, and in the summary, put the REAL rating.**

Nevergurl, please address this review - because I feel this may be a solution

for our problems. If everyone on this FanFic agrees, I will post this as a

document and ask that everyone follow this. Maybe we can solve this problem.

**WE DONT NEED TO FIGHT ABOUT THIS!**

Writers are sensitive people, and we always want to be heard. Well, if you want

to be heard, don't be disrespectful! State your opinion, and - BADA BING BADA

BOOM - our problem can be solved right now, because I think I have the answer to

our problem!

Adios, amigos! LOVE YAH DOODS

Step On Me

-------------------

(A/N: FF Civil War…wow…and I'd be the one to start it…That's sad…Anyway, up with it!)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I highlighted Step on me's important stuff so that it can all be seen!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From: A walk through Hell (on the NO side)

-------------------

Ok this is going a little far now after getting the message back about rating my

slash fics higher, why what is the difference between Fax love and Figgy or

whatever love? If you are pre-warned that there is going to be a slash then they

should just be whatever rating is correct shrugs don't like 'em, don't read

'em. Enough now please

-------------------

Author replies: There is something wrong between fax love and figgy…why are we confusing genders? If guys were supposed to love guys, than girls wouldn't have been invented! (Vise, versa)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_From: The-Good-Die-Alone (on the YES side…am I right?) PS: This is, like, the best one I've heard so far!_

_-------------------_

_All right, some of the NO people have a point. This SHOULD be in a forum... but_

_most people read stories, not forums. _

_SO, back to business._

_No, it **isn't agenst Terms of Service. I've READ those**. I made sure I'm not_

_violating any rules in my Wicked fic. _

_Hm... COMPROMISE: **Get a new category: "Slash Fics."** That way, the people who_

_have common sense (YES people, I'm talking to you) don't have to filter through_

_the slash crap to get to the good fics. THERE. See, it isn't that hard to admit_

_you're wrong. Or to spell things correctly._

_-------------------_

(PS: For more reviews about this issue, check the review box.)

(PS2: I am sorry if I didn't post your review.)

Okay, everyone's been e-mailing me and blaming this whole, as some people say, such as me, DEBATE, and everyone is telling me that I AM CAUSING ALL THE PROBLEMS. Well, maybe I am causing MOST. But this issue, the debate thingy, started in different sections than this, such as Naruto and other columns. PLEASE do not blame me, you guys. And this is not going to stop until this is solved. But please, please, PLEASE do not hate me, people of the NO SIDE. I am so sorry that I posted this. I didn't know it would get this caught up. In all of the other sections of books (and movies, anime, ect.) this debate thingy did not go this far. So, sorry, but at this point, I cannot delete this story. I am going to contact FF and ask them to help. I am SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, you guys… Please.


End file.
